The use of cloud computing environments is being adopted at a rapid pace, particularly by businesses. Software development companies have introduced numerous applications and solutions directed toward virtualization. Although virtual machines may be run on the same system in which the native operating system is located, enterprises are tending to migrate toward a system in which the virtual machine image is run on a host device within a cloud computing environment.
Cloud computing and virtual machine images allow enterprises to deploy virtual desktops efficiently and at a low cost. The use of cloud computing effectively eliminates the need for an enterprise to directly or remotely install desktop applications on each local client within the enterprise environment. When enterprises use such cloud computing environments, the virtual machine images are stored in an object store of the cloud service provider. A host device of the cloud service provider may then be chosen for provisioning the virtual machine image. As such, virtual machine images and data are stored on computing devices outside the control of the enterprise and protection of confidential information is limited.